sonicxseason4fandomcom-20200214-history
Black triumvirate
The Black Triumvirate are King Aseimera's appointed field commanders and some of the primary antagonists in Pretty Cure Mirai ~ Spark! They are tasked with furthering Aseimera's goal by invading Kyukai City, weakening the division between the two worlds by summoning monsters and attempting to flush out the previous iteration of Pretty Cure. They are usually stationed in the Black Palace. =Hinyu= ---- Hinyu is the de facto leader of the Triumvirate. He is a handsome young man with green eyes and carefully-styled bright red hair. He has pointed ears, whisker-like markings on his face, and a mouth full of pointed teeth. He wears a tailored gray and black suit with a red cravat and black dress shoes. Hinyu acts like a timid and milquetoast yes-man towards Aseimera, but his true self is cold and emotionally manipulative. He cares only about himself and his aspiration to seize the throne from Aseimera, who he regards as incompetent; he may feign camaraderie with both his teammates and his hired help, the Magnificent Trio, but sees them all as tools to be used and eventually cast aside. Hinyu has even less regard for humans, seeing them as worms who don't deserve to exist. He is a habitual smoker who is often seen treating himself to cigars, especially when annoyed about something. Hinyu has control over fire, which he can use offensively or defensively by creating clouds of smoke. He occasionally sets things around him aflame by mistake when angered. His personal weapon is the Flare Cue, a billiard cue that can be used to direct Rage Pods into objects or to project long-range fireballs. =Tamakushi= ---- Tamakushi is the only woman in the Triumvirate. She is a tall, shapely, and pale woman with short black hair who looks almost entirely human save for her complete lack of facial features. She wears a deep crimson catsuit, black high heels, and short black gloves with retractable metal claws. Tamakushi is capable of assuming the appearance of anything humanoid; when not assuming someone else's shape or using her own, she assumes the form of a young woman with dark red eyes and long, straight platinum blond hair; she wears a short black dress and red high heels in this form. Haughty and proud, Tamakushi dislikes being ordered around and prefers to work on her own volition. She really does not care who she's serving, provided they leave her to her own devices and permit her to treat others, friend or foe, with as much cruelty as she pleases. She hates the sight of others enjoying themselves, and many of her plans center around causing discord between them. Tamakushi sometimes attempts to disarm her targets by assuming the shape of their loved ones or directing her doppelgangers to do the same, but this does not always work. Tamakushi controls spirit power, which manifests as glowing balls of blue plasma. She has the ability to create puppet copies of anyone she's seen, which are nearly perfect save for a tell-tale silver ring around their iris. Stronger puppets take more concentration and will leave her in worse pain if they're destroyed, so she tends to utilize fairly weak ones. She can also use this power to create short-lived copies of other objects. She can also create spirit-based blades on the backs of her gloves. =Seimono= ---- Seimono is the strongman of the Triumvirate and its oldest member. He is a seven-foot-tall, muscular humanoid with black eyes who has short horns, clawed feet, and rock-like bronze skin. He wears a long, sleeveless black and red coat and loose dark red pants tied with a rope. When disguised, his horns vanish and his skin loses its rock-like qualities; he wears a pink floral shirt, white slacks, and sandals in this form. He has a jagged scar on his chest. Seimono has a stoic demeanor and almost never seems to lose his temper, even in the heat of battle. He cares deeply for Kamryou and cannot stand to see them hurt. Seimono has a mild form of clairvoyance; he has become convinced that nothing he has foreseen can ever be averted and goes along with what his visions told him. Because he was born and raised to serve Aseimera and considers this his fate, Seimono refuses to rebel, despite having little love for the King's cruelty. Despite his brutish appearance, he is quite skilled at baking and delicate tasks like sewing. Seimono is slow but physically powerful, capable of fighting as adeptly with the large club he carries as he can with his bare hands. He claims to be incapable of feeling pain due to his hard, rock-like skin and has no problem taking hits for Kamryou. He has some limited control over earth and rocks but is not seen using it very often. =Kamryou= ---- Kamryou is Seimono's genderless personal vassal. Kamryou resembles an animate, hovering rag doll made of pale green cloth, with white yarn-like hair, black eyes, green and brown ragged "clothing". They have stitching all over their body, including some that go from ear to ear. When disguised, Kamryou looks like an androgynous white-haired teenager who wears a loose brown sweater, black canvas pants, and gray tennis shoes. Kamryou has a shy, sulky personality and seldom speaks to anyone besides Seimono. They have little sense of self-worth, claiming to be "half a person", and center their lives around serving Seimono, who they've been devoted to since the day he saved their life. Kamryou cannot think of a life without Seimono and panics at the idea of being separated from him. Kamryou can quickly go from timid and withdrawn to violent and confrontational when they think something or someone is hurting Seimono in some way, and only his disapproval can rein them back in. Though agile and capable of flight, Kamryou has little fighting power, mainly serving to provide distractions or to use their cloth bindings to hold opponents in place for Seimono. =Kae A. Dama= ---- Kae Asjun Dama, alias Damai Kaeko is the leader of the Magnificent Trio. Though she presents as a single being, she is actually part of a set of conjoined twins with one body but two faces on opposite sides of the same head. She and her twin, Shahei can voluntarily switch who has control of their body, or one sister can manually twist her face forward to take over. Kae is a petite teenage girl with a slim figure, which she is highly self-conscious over. She looks basically human, aside from her chalk-white skin and vivid yellow eyes. She has waist-length, neon blue hair which seems to respond to her mood. Kae wears a pale blue kimono-style top with royal blue trim, long detached sleeves, and a blue waist ribbon; royal blue fitted slacks, and white and blue lace-up boots. The crystal brooch on her chest turns violet when she is in control. When disguised, her hair becomes somewhat shorter and tints dark blue, her eyes turn dark gold, and she wears a black cowgirl shirt, blue jean culottes, and dark brown boots. Kae's main character trait is her unwarranted arrogance: she bills herself as a "fearsome criminal gang leader" but is clearly an incompetent teenager who copies many of her ideas from the manga and anime Space Team Cross-3. However, she is quite intelligent when it comes to making magic charms. Despite her bravado, Kae is afraid of anything obviously stronger than she is and is really more self-centered and careless than outright evil. She lacks emotional maturity, often smacking her henchmen when they disagree with her, and although she claims to despise Pretty Cure, this doesn't exactly seem to be the case. She has a fangirlish crush on Hinyu and is completely oblivious to Tobi's feelings for her. She ends her sentences with "~netsu". Kae specializes in darkness-elemental magic. She stores her magic staff and a variety of paper charms within some sort of hammerspace in her sleeves. She can create charms for everything from erasing barriers to brainwashing someone, although each charm can only be used on a target once. She is physically weaker than her henchmen and has difficulty with close-range combat, although she isn't completely ineffectual. =Shahei A.= ---- Shahei A. or Shahei Asjun, alias Ippahara Yuzuki is Kae's twin. Shahei is almost identical to Kae, save for her differently-shaped, "softer" eyes and a small birthmark near the corner of her right eye.The crystal brooch the sisters wear turns white whenever she is in control of their shared body. When disguised as "Yuzuki", the alter-ego she adopts to later spy on the Cures, she wears round glasses, a fitted white sweater, a long jean skirt, and light brown boots. Outwardly, Shahei seems like an emotionless doll: she wears a vapid smile, speaks in a soft monotone, and expresses no desires of her own. Inwardly, she is far from unfeeling and is more conflicted than she lets on. Shahei is seemingly loyal to Kae but will sometimes interfere with her sister's efforts or act out without being ordered to. Because of circumstances in her past, she distrusts most people and believes that no one would be nice to her unless they had something to gain from it. She is less blatantly "emotionless" when disguised as Yuzuki. She ends her sentences with "~jitsu"; unlike Kae, she does not use her verbal tic while disguised. Category:characters